nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pontiac GTO '65
The Pontiac GTO '65 is a muscle car built by Pontiac from 1964 to 1974, and from 2004 to 2006. From 1964 to 1973, it was closely related to the Pontiac Tempest/LeMans. For the 1974 model year, it was based on the Pontiac Ventura. The 2004-2006 GTO is essentially a left-hand drive Holden Monaro. Editions Grey The "Grey" edition was released on January 28th, 2011, where it was first made available for SpeedBoost. According to the NFS World development team, this car was their first priority, because the Pontiac had not been featured in the Need for Speed series after Undercover.Another Classic returns to Need for Speed WorldThe "Grey" edition features street-tuned performance parts. Red The "Red" edition was made available for In-game Cash on April 13th, 2011. The car does not come with any pre-equipped performance parts. Between January 8th, 2013 and November 28th, 2013, the GTO could only be obtained by creating a new driver in-game. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" edition was made available on April 13th, 2011, as a top-up gift. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Heavy Mass skill mod) and unique aftermarket parts. The car also features a Juggernaut-themed livery. The "Red Juggernaut" edition was also available in the Amazon Bronze Starter Pack which was available to purchase on Amazon.com between March 22nd, 2012, to March 9th, 2013. The Bronze Starter Pack also included a Mazda MX-5 "Blue" edition, a "V3NMOU5" License Plate and 3,500 SpeedBoost. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was made available on April 13th, 2011, for purchase with SpeedBoost in the Car Dealer. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Heavy Mass skill mod) and unique aftermarket parts. The car also features a Juggernaut-themed livery. D-Spec The "D-Spec" edition was made available on July 21st, 2013, for purchase with SpeedBoost in the Car Dealer. The car comes pre-equipped with mixed performance parts, which makes it able to reach an overall rating of 399. The car also features aftermarket parts and 3-star Skill Mods and a unique livery. As of 25th January 2015, the "D-Spec" is now permanently available in the Car Dealer. Overall Performance The Pontiac GTO '65 has a stock top speed of 216 kmh (134 mph) which is high for Class E and even average for Class D. It's acceleration is also very good but it has a very weak nitrous output. Its handling though is very poor and suffers from understeer where the driver then would have to use the brakes more often when taking corners. The GTO' 65 can perform well in Pursuits and Team Escape events. Although its poor handling hinders its ability to dodge rhinos, it's one of the very few cars that can take an impact with them head-on. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details D-Spec Controversy When the Pontiac GTO '65 "D-Spec" model was featured in the third volume album of Need for Speed: World's Facebook page, the D-Spec was labeled as a released car. Former Need for Speed: World Community Manager Drew Hahn later stated that the car was released for Top-Up between January 28th, 2012 to January 31st. However, the cars available for Top-Up during that time were the Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 "Red Juggernaut" and the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake, not the Pontiac GTO "D-Spec". http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9404059.page The D-Spec was, however, released as an on sale car during Need For Speed World's third anniversary sale. The D-Spec, alongside all other Best in Class edition cars, were made available permanently on January 27, 2015.http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/40824 Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Gallery CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Grey 2.jpg|Grey CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 Red Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 D-Spec.jpg|D-Spec CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 D-Spec 2.jpg CarRelease Pontiac GTO '65 D-Spec 3.jpg References Category:Pontiac Category:Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:American Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class D Category:Class E Category:Small Cars Category:V8 powered Cars